


It’s a love hate thing

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Armitage is Joey, Finn/Rose - Freeform, High School AU, Hux is an ass, Kaydel/poe, Rating May Change, Rey is adopted, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Virgin Rey, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: The connix sisters are not allowed to date by their over protective father until they graduate until an incident with the popular younger sister to rey connix causes that rule to change she can date when rey does.Kaydel has not just one but two suitors after her one is known rich dumbass asshole on campus armitage hux the other is cute new guy Poe Dameron.For poe it was love at first sight so him and his friend finn Storm the school geek enlist the help of one senators Liea organas estranged son who is living with his hippy uncle Luke bad boy ben solo to date rey using armitage as a backer to pay ben to date the girl no guy will date.What they don’t know is ben solo is intrigued by rey.





	1. The connix sisters

Stephan and Marie connix took her in when she was eight years old her last place before them was the plutts, she couldn’t wait to leave that place they were awful. Three years later kaydel was born. Rey was finally in at a decent household and going to school. For the first time it was something of a normal life that didn’t have her moving to another group home are temporary foster home.

It was going well are so she thought until their mom ran off with some guy when she was in ninth grade! It was bad enough her biological parents were found dead in a dumpster when she was a year old now her mother leaving abandoning both her and her little sister!

She never saw Marie connix again it broke her father it also hardened him their dad was a obgyn he delivered babies and was on call all the time. Loads of times it was to girls her age and her now fifteen year old sisters but they usually were street girls. But it made him strict and overprotective hence the no dating until you graduate rule. 

Which she was fine with, her sister wasn’t though. 

She went to pick up her best friend rose tico they have been friends since meeting when she first came to aurora California at eight. Rose ran out in a very unique outfit. Rose wanted to be a stylist so she did her own fashion she was always very good at being chic. Plus always beautiful. “What do you think of the outfit.” Rey looked her over. 

“Beautiful as always Rosie. Let’s go.” They left towards school. 

Kaydel got a ride with her now sixteen year old friend Amy. She only had a permit. They arrived she made sure make up was done right and so did Amy. Plus straitened out her sundress. 

She saw him armitage hux the richest and most popular boy in school. He was hot as well if only she could get her father to change that rule! She smiled and blushed as she walked by him hux smirked at her back. Looking her over licking his lips. That made her blush more. 

Later in Morgan’s class

”So class what did you think of the sun also rises.” Linda Williams raises her hand. “Yes miss Williams.” Mr Morgan’s points at her. “I thought it was so romantic.” Rey looks at the girl in disbelief “romantic Hemingway! Stuff written by Jane Austen or Charlotte bronte was romantic even Shakespeare all Hemingway was, was an misogynistic alcoholic who squandered his life away!”

“Miss connix thank you for your opinions but they were not needed! And for putting your nose where it does not belong go to miss jakkus office!”

Armitage Raised his hand up “Umm excuse me mr Morgan can we please allow rey to take her Midol before she comes to class.” The class laughed with armitage. Rey looked at him “your such an asshole!” She got up and left. Hitting him with her book.

Much later after the visit to miss jakku. “Hey look if it isn’t the self righteous hag who has no friends” armitage said everyone laughed. Rey rolled her eyes while walking with rose they both gave him the middle finger which had him snarling as he drove away.

She hated hux for reasons she would rather not get into.

They later got into her car. 

Amy had already left but Kay was walking with her friend Diane when hux came by “hey girls would you sweet girls like a ride.” He had a gorgeous car. Both her and Diane squealed and got in. “Hey careful!” He said loudly. But then smiled charmingly.

They laughed excitedly as they drove away in front of rey and rose.

”well thats a charming new development!” Rose said. Rey looked at them rolled her eyes. “It’s disgusting!” She started the engine of her vintage car she fixed up herself. 

She dropped rose off and headed home.

Later that day. Her and her dad got in an argument about her college choice she got accepted in Sarah Lawrence. But kaydel come in late.

Thats when the rule changed. Because her dad found out armitage hux brought kaydel home the Flaming asshole! 

“Okay new rule!” Their dad said. “Kay can date, when she does. I like that!” He points at her rey just smirks. She has no interest in any of those idiots that go to that school! Not to mention the principal mentioned she was a heinous bitch. “Are you kidding me! Daddy what If she never dates!” 

“Then you will never date oh I really like that and I will sleep better knowing my daughters are not out being impregnated!” Kaydel puts her hands up and stomps frustratedly “ugh you are completely unhinged! Daddy!” He ignores that and walks to his room.

Then she turns to her as she heads upstairs “can’t you find some blind deaf retard to take you out so I can go on one date!” Rey just looks at kaydel rolls her eyes and says “oh I’m sorry I guess you will have to miss out on the witty side of armitage asswipe hux!” Kay went red with anger. “You suck!”

Rey mocked her “you suck!” And went to her room. 

NOTES

OVERBEARING FATHER CHECK KAYDEL IS BIANCA AND REY IS KAT CHECK THIS IS A DIFFERENT TAKE REY IS ADOPTED NO MOTHER BECAUSE SHE LEFT THEM SHE REMAINS ONLY BRIEFLY MENTIONED AS WELL AS REYS BIOLOGICAL PARENTS RULE CHANGE ALSO CHECKMATE GUYS 😊 HOPE YOU LIKE 


	2. Poe Dameron meets kaydel

He was in miss jakkus office he was new his dad finally retired from the military so aurora California would be their final stop. He had been to all kinds of schools everywhere. The principal smiled at him. “I see your an army brat?” He answered “umm yes mam”. She handed him his schedule. “Now go there will be a student waiting to show you around Mr dameron I’m sure you will abjust here like every other school.

He walked out to a dark skinned guy with glasses “hi I’m Finn Storm I’m here to show you around.” He walked with him after he shook his hand. “I’m poe Dameron finn.” 

“Okay lets start now those are your basic beautiful people.” He looked at a group of about five people three girls two guys all very good looking.

“Now unless they talk to you don’t even bother!” He said. “Why?” Poe asked curious. Finn looked at poe with his eyebrows raised and said “watch this” he walked by looked straight at them and said “hi how ya doin.” 

One of the big guys looked at them with a mean look and so did the others and said “dork!” They both looked away walking away. “I see what you mean wow” Poe said. They walked by some really hyped guys a few reciting poetry. “These guys are the coffee house crowd don’t get to close they can get a little edgy.” Poe laughed “Okay” He said. 

He saw guys setting around dancing with long hair “let me guess hippies.” Finn smiled “yep they smoke a lot of weed and listen to medal.” 

Then he sees armitage and his posse “who’s that?” He asks. “That’s armitage hux hes the biggest asshole in the school but he’s business tycoons Benedict huxs son.” 

“Overhear are the yuppies. Finn walked over “Hey bogey what’s up.” They looked at him like he was a parasite. “Yesterday I was there god yuppie greed is back my friend.” Poe looked at them then him. “They acted like they couldn’t stand you.” 

“Thats because bogey started a rumor that I bought my underwear from Walmart which is not true!” Poe laughed “really” He said. “Don’t worry I’ll get revenge.” Finn said. 

That’s when he saw her blonde and very beautiful. “Wow what group is she a part of?” He asked breathless. Finn looked and said immediately “the don’t even think about it group!” Poe laughed “oh come on finn.” 

He followed as finn follows him hearing her talk with her friends Amy and Diane. “There is a difference between like and love girls because I like my new wardrobe but I love my new phone.” 

“But we love our wardrobe.” 

“Thats because you don’t have a new phone.” 

“Ohhh yes” the girls say.

“Who is she?” Poe ask. Finn signs “alright her name is kaydel connix she is a freshman she will turn sixteen in April and you really should forget about her because I know for a fact the connix sisters are not allowed to date!” 

Poe turned to him and laughed “oh come on!” 

“No it’s true their father is very overprotective!” 

“Shit!” Poe said. 

Then he looked at kaydel again “wow she’s just so...” 

“Vapid!” Finn said. Poe got defensive “no she’s sweet and adorable. There is more to her.” 

“No there is not” finn said. “All I see is a snotty little princess wearing a strategic sundress to make guys like us wish we had her!” 

Thats when they sees her talking with armitage hux and the other popular guys then finn points at hux “and guys like hux want her so put her in your spank bank and forget her!” 

Poe turns to Finn “no I mean not about the spanking part but I’m sure your wrong about her!” Finn just sighs “alright I’ll give i heard she was looking for a French tutor.” Poe grins “are you kidding me that’s perfect.” Finn just looks at him eyes narrowed “so you know French?”

“No but I’m a fast learner!” Poe says with a smile. 

Finn just shakes his head. 

They go to classes.

By the end of the day “I guess I’ll be seeing you later then.” Finn says. As he starts his bike. “Yeah bye.” Poe says. 

Thats when Finn accidentally gets in the way of a old vintage mustang and an attractive dark headed girl hangs her head out of the window yelling “pull your head out of your ass then drive!” Then she drives on.

Poe runs over. “Are you Okay?” He asks. “I’m fine just a run in with the shrew that’s your girls sister!” He looks as the car speeds away. “What! Oh shit!” 

“Oh yeah the dragon lady herself! She hates every guy here!” 

Shit Poe thinks.

The next day

Poe is waiting nervously to meet kaydel he studied hard on the French text book. She came in and sat next to him putting her bag and phone down “okay can we get this over with because deven and Mary are having a huge break up fight at the quad and I don’t want to miss it!” 

“Oh umm okay I thought we would start with pronunciation of French food like maybe going out to eat it.” He said looking up at her then down at his book. She looked at him and smiled “aaah are you asking me out?” 

“Well I know that you’re not allowed to date but I thought if it’s for education purposes your dad might not mind.” He said glancing up then down. “Ohhh that’s so cute what’s your name again.” 

“Umm it’s poe.” Kaydel looks down then at poe “well umm poe the rule has changed I can date when my sister does.” 

“Oh yeah because I know this really great place.” Poe says excitedly looking into her pretty blue eyes. “Hold on poe big problem my sister is a particular brand of bitch.”

“Oh yes she is difficult Why is that by the way?” Kaydel shrugs “long story short she used to be really popular then she I don’t know just said fuck it one day who knows what goes on in my sisters warped mind.” 

After that he gives that info to Finn. “Are you kidding me no one will go anywhere near rey connix there was one guy Bobby ridgeway that had to have an operation on his balls because she kicked him in them to hard! I told you she hates every guy in this school.”

”well I don’t know people skydive and do extreme sports it could be like extreme dating.” Finn scoffed “Do you really think we could find someone that extreme!” Poe thought about kaydel and her bright blue eyes and lovely lips. “Yes”. 

“I gathered up the most perfect guys for rey.” Finn and Poe gathered all these guys in one place. All of them outcast. “Would any of you be interested in dating rey connix?” They did not get the response they wanted. One guy screamed. 

“I told you no one will go out with her!” Finn said. 

Then he thought for a minute. While they were in biology “we need a guy that would not be afraid of her.” Poe said. He looked around then over at a dark headed guy with a butterfly knife stabbing a dissected frog. He was tall and big with long dark hair. “What about that guy?” Finn looked around at....then quickly turned around. 

“Don’t look at him his name is Ben solo!” Poe recognized the name. “You kidding as in senator Liea organa solo!” Finn hissed “yes that’s their wild son I heard he did some time in San Quentin! So don’t look at him!” Poe looked at him anyway. “He’s perfect for rey.” 

Much later in shop class poe started to approach the guy to make the offer. But instead had his Spanish book drilled into and ran away. Leaving Ben looking at him weird.

”I can’t approach him he’s scary!” Poe said walking up and down. “Yeah” said finn. “How are we going to get him to date rey!” 

Then finn said “what we need is a backer.” Poe looked at him curiously “what are you talking about?” Finn grinned “you know a backer someone who’s rich that’s stupid! I know for a fact that armitage also likes kaydel.” Poe looked at him his eyes widened “what no!” He said tensely. “Relax we get hux to pay solo to date rey while you get to spend time with kaydel.” 

He smiled thinking of spending time with his girl “well that is a good idea.” 

Finn patted his shoulders come on buddy let’s go get this started.

Finn sat next to armitage at lunch and his friends hux looked at him “I believe your in the wrong seat dork!” Finn went on to say “I just want to chat.” Hux looked at him with a sneer “well I don’t!” Finn looked at him. “Now just hear me out.” Hux looked at him with disgust and distain “you want kaydel right but she can’t date because her sister is this insane head case!” Hux signed “Yes get the point before I have you beaten dork!” 

“Well what if you paid a guy to date her! That way you could have kaydel.” Finn told him smirking hux stuck a piece of paper on his chest. He narrowed his eyes at finn “what’s in it for you?” He asked suspiciously. “Hey I walk past and say hi you say hi back.” Hux huffed “yeah yeah your cool by association got it!” Finn then said “so is it a deal?” 

“Yes deal. Let me approach solo!” Hux said. 

Finn got up went to poe “well that’s done now you can spend time with kaydel.” Poe smiled at that. “Perfect” He said. Finn said “I have a sign saying I’m a dumb fuck on my chest don’t i!” Poe just pulled it off showing it to him finn took it crumbled it throwing it away hux was an ass!

NOTES

OKAY ALREADY HAVE POE SEE AND FALL FOR KAYDEL HUX ALSO HAS THE HOTS FOR HER THE SCHEME IS SET UP TO TAME OUR SHREW REY HUX IS JOEY AND I CHANGED HIM FROM A MODEL TO A SPOILED RICH BUSINESS TYCOONS SON HUX ALSO HAS SOME PLANS FOR KAYDEL THAT ARE NOT WHOLESOME BEN IS PATRICK VERONA 


	3. Ben solo meets rey

His mom the esteemed and great senator shipped him off to his uncle Luke’s house in aurora California after he was arrested for drug possession. He only managed to get off because of who’s son he was famous pilot Han Solo and senator Liea organa solo. But it still almost ruined his mother’s good name. 

Her politics always did come first. Lucky his uncle was a hippy he grew weed. Every once and a while his dad would visit when him and his mom had a fight. But most of the time it was just him and his hippy uncle. He worked for his dads friend chewie at his garage but still had offers for NYU which he was planning on going. 

He knew there were rumors about him especially since he is a senators son, he really didn’t give a shit. When Poe Dameron approaches him he acts weird he does not understand. 

He just shrugs his shoulders and goes about his business. He then sees rey connix walking with rose tico down the hall. Some dude runs into her and grabs her ass, she turns on him and bends his arm twisting it around in a unnatural and painful way. “Do that again asshole and I’ll break it!” She says through her teeth! He grins a little at that, tough girl. Pretty as well. 

Chestnut hair and hazel eyes with a lovely pink mouth as well to bad nothing but venom comes out of it. He thought. Her body wasn’t bad either. He looked away from studying her quickly and walked by her if she even noticed him. He did have to admire her take no shit attitude. But her unpleasantness would get her nowhere not even with a guy she would want. Which seemed to be no one from here apparently.

He hated gym class he was just setting with his friend Alec when armitage hux approached him. “Hey how are you doing.” He looked at him. “I’m uhh doing fine.” 

“Thats good” armitage hux never even befriended him before not in the last four years. “Look hux what do you want?” He asked. Hux smiled. “Right to the point solo I like that.” Ben just took a drag of his cigarette blew the smoke in huxs face , hux coughed “well! He said. “I have a Umm business proposition for you.” Ben almost laughed. But held it in.

Hux pointed at rey connix. “You see that girl out there.” Rey was playing soccer. “I will pay you to take her out.” He laughed out loud then in disbelief also disgust but hux was stupid so he missed that. “Yeah right!” 

“Alright look say I give you twenty dollars to take rey on a date.” Ben thought about it then grinned “let’s say I take her to the movies that’s about fifteen bucks she want drinks and snacks that’s about hmmm another twenty.” Hux sighed. “Okay so uhh....he looked either way...thirty...he said quietly. “Fifty bucks and you got a deal rich boy!” Hux smiled. “Deal!” 

Pulled out his wallet and gave him a crisp fifty dollar bill. He pocketed it quickly as hux walked away quickly.

He approached her. After she was getting her stuff together. “Hi” He said. “How are you doing.” She looked at him then away. Walking he kept up beside her. “Sweating like a pig actually and yourself.” Ben just smiled a little. “You know some guys find that sexy.” He said in his most flirty voice. She just rolled her eyes. “Well color me pink i obviously struck your fancy so the world goes around again.” Then she walks away.

He just chuckles and stands there. Wow rey connix is quite something. He of course heard about the connix sisters they were not allowed to date well at least the younger sister wasn’t allowed to date unless the older one does. That was in fact why that idiot armitage paid him fifty to try and pursue rey. Apparently that prick had plans for kaydel connix.

It was more then just the money though rey was very interesting different from most girls. He wasn’t afraid of her she was challenging and not bad to look at. 

NOTES

BEN FINALLY IS IN THE PICTURE AND HIM AND REY MEET BUT RUH OH HE HAS ACCEPTED MONEY TO DATE HER!


	4. Chance meeting at a record store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter I do want to show that Ben does have some actual interest in rey   
> That was part of the reason he took the money

She was walking out the store there was one thing her and her father shared their love of older eighties rock and records there in fact was an old record player in her room. She had bought a Joan Jett record and an old Dean Martin for her dad.

He was still on her about a more local college. 

She figured the record would help soften him it’s not like she wouldn’t visit when she went off to college. But her father needed to know she wasn’t mom!

She saw him as she was walking towards her car. She narrowed her eyes then rolled them in the past four years ben solo never even looked at her damned now out of the blue he was was talking to her the other day he even asked her out! Her answer was of course no! She rolled her eyes. Then asked “are you following me ben solo because if you are that’s creepy.” She said as she unlocked her car. 

“What no I just saw you and come over to talk.” She looked at him. Stood against her car. “Well hi now if you will excuse me I’ll be going.” She said with disinterest. He looked over her car “mustang fixed it up yourself nice” she looked at her car “yes so.” 

“It’s just cool that a chic knows cars.” He told her a light in his chocolate eyes. She had to admit he did have nice eyes. Out of all the unwashed assholes that go to her school ben solo actually was rather good looking. She quickly got those dangerous thoughts out of her head. 

“Look Im not interested in whatever it is that made you suddenly interested in me I told you no when you asked me out solo my answer remains the same so get out of my way” she pushes him out of the way and gets in her car starts the vehicle.

Ben moves out of the way, man this girl is a wildcat but for some reason it doesn’t turn him off in fact just the opposite. He smirks he actually likes this girl rey, the flashing eyes pretty pink lips and her hair isn’t just chestnut but there are flashes of red in it. He knows guys notice kaydel more with her cute blonde looks but rey is like fire. She’s literally beautiful. He would love to tame her. 

She sees a red sports car park right behind hers as armitage gets out locking it with his keys. She feels anger boiling inside her. God she hates hux so much! “Was is this asshole day!” She says out loud to herself. Then sticks her head out the window. “Hey can you please move your damned car douche boy!” Hux just grins “no hag!” He says back.

She shakes her head gives him a mean look then smiles in revenge and backs into his fancy piece of shit car! Then sticks her head out with the most innocent expression saying whoops with hux running out yelling YOU BITCH!

Ben just stood there laughing as he watched chewie tow the car away.

Rey drove off. He went home that day grinning. He really did find rey interesting. And she is wrong about him just suddenly being interested in her truth is he was interested in rey when they were in ninth grade but she was running with the popular crowd then and hanging all over armitage hux! He had just moved in with his uncle. 

Thats why it gave him some perverse pleasure that she maimed huxs car. He smiled that night as he lay in his bed. To be honest when rey changed into what they called the shrew he actually didn’t mind her that way. There was quite a few times he’s wanted to talk to her but didn’t. Mainly because the garage and his part time job at the bar kept him busy.

Accepting huxs money gave him the opening he needed to talk to her.

Rey returned home and gave her father the Martin record. He just hugged her and said “you know this does not change the fact that I would rather you go to a college closer to home rey.” She smiled “I know dad but my mind is made up!” He signs and walks up to his bedroom.

Her sister walks in furious “did you just maim armie’s car!” Rey smirks at that. “Oh I’m sorry kay guess you will have to take the bus now to school.” She knew for a fact kay was having Amy pick her up at the house but then sneaking rides to school with armitage hux! “Ugh does it completely slip your mind that your completely unhinged!” Kay yells and runs upstairs. Rey laughs and then goes back to reading her book.

The next day at school

Ben is setting with bill at gym when hux confronts him. “Hey I’m not paying you to watch that bitch maim my fucking car, I’m paying you to date her! I like to get results so I might just find someone else if you can’t get her to at least give you a good fuck!” Ben tightens his fist hux barely notices. He says calmly “okay look I’m working on it, with rey it takes time she’s the type that needs some taming!” Hux just narrows his eyes “whatever I could probably find someone...” 

Ben quickly interferes “you know what my price just went up rich boy! 100 bucks a date are I tell everyone what your up to with both connix sisters!” Huxs eyes widen. “Okay alright!” He looks around pulls out a crisp 100 dollar bill. Ben pockets it and walks away. 

He watches her out on the field. The thought of hux finding some other guy to....SHIT he thought he turns and punches the wall! He breathes deeply. Rey is everything her sister is not how can these fools not see it. 

Thats when Finn Storm and the new guy Poe Dameron approach him. Poe says “we uhh know w...what you are doing with rey connix.” Ben signs and says “oh yeah and what do you plan to do about it!” Great blackmail he thought! “Help you out!” Poe says.

“....and how do you suppose you will help me?” Ben ask. Finn intercepts “you see it was our plan in the first place not huxs it was meant for my buddy Poe here to get kaydel not hux!” 

They go on to tell Ben everything he looked at poe and felt that he really did like kaydel. Plus they would get info on rey what she liked and that definitely interested him.

NOTES

MY BEN REALLY DOES LIKE REY😊 


	5. Research on rey

Poe and kaydel has been spending a lot of time together she found poe sort of cute. But for her it was a means to an end to get to date armitage hux. Plus she learned that they had found an actual guy that was interested in her sister. 

“I need you to do some research on what your sister likes for this guy kay.” She signs “you mean you want me to go through her stuff.” Poe says beside her. “Well yes.” He’s at her house her dad reluctantly let him in but not before telling him he had a gun and he knew how to use it. Poe was taken aback and slightly scared of him.

Later kay picked the lock to reys room. Went through her things concert tickets to her favorite band some underground girl rock group records of the runaways and pat benatar and Joan Jett. “Aaa black panties.” She says holding lacy underwear out “plus a black bra” holding that out as well. Poe looks at her “so what does that mean.”

She puts it back. “It’s means she wants to have sex someday silly.” Poe swallows “umm oh!” Then he looks at her his pretty brown eyes having a certain glow in them making her feel warm and uneasy it’s hux she wants not poe she remembers! “So umm can we see your room?”

She wouldnt look into His eyes blushing “oh umm no a....g...girls room is umm private.” He looks away “oh umm right!” He scratches his head and laughs nervously “right!” They leave the room. 

The next day at school

Ben is waiting as Poe and finn meet him. “So what did you get on rey” he ask. “Well she likes underground rock bands and eighties music like Joan Jett as well. In fact tonight is a concert at this place. He hands him a ticket. It’s the bar he works part time at. He signs “alright” he takes the ticket. Also she was adopted by the Stephan connix at the age of eight as well” and Poe also smirks “she also has a black bra and panties.” Ben just looks at him. 

Finn just bumps his shoulder “Hey that couldn’t hurt right.” Ben just rolls his eyes. 

Later that night he enters the bar automatically let it by the owner. “Hey solo what are ya doin here.” Ben just grins “I’m just here for someone Jake.” Thats when the music starts. 

Honestly the music isn’t that bad. He is just setting by the bar when he sees her with her hair down the light shows her chestnut hair with some red flames in it, down her back. She’s dressed to the nines with her friend rose.

They are dancing. She looks damned sexy. He overheard her tell rose. “I’m going for a water want one!” Rose grins “sure!” She says. She smiles which makes her face beautiful as she goes towards the bar and him.

Earlier finn made several copies of a flyer for a yuppie party but changed it to free beer! So ben would have the excuse to bring rey to that, That way kay would show as well. Plus it was revenge for Finn as well. That was in fact part of the reason he was at this bar. 

Rey sees him and rolls her eyes. “I thought I made myself clear with you!” She says to him. He leans forward smiling at her “well I’m not one to give up rey.” 

“Whatever!” She says and starts to walk away a girl bumps into her Ben catches her his arms around her. “Hey you watch it you could have hurt her!” Ben told the girl menacingly. With rey still in his arms. “You okay.” He says to rey softly.

She pushes herself out of his arms feeling breathless lord ben solo was strong and nicely built also not bad looking shit she has to stop noticing this she tells herself. “I’m fine.....I have to go...” 

She just realized the waters she had fell to the floor luckily they were in one piece she picks them up and starts to walk back to rose. “You know that band the raincoats they are not that bad!” He says she stops turns back approaches him. “You have heard of the raincoats.” Ben pretends to be surprised “you haven’t!” 

She laughs smiling “aaah I got a laugh out of you.” He says grinning. “You know when I saw you dancing out there I have never seen you look so sexy.” Thats when the music stopped and there were several girls including Rose that giggled.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “There is a party bogeys I’d like you to go with me. So will you go with me?” He says as she looked at him still grinning her hazel eyes bright. She signs “no” 

What?” He asks because of the music. “Is that a no to the party rey blushes “yes to the party ben” he grins. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7:30. He says over the music. As she goes back to rose.

He looks at her as she dances the rest of the time. He’s smiling he likes her a lot. 

NOTES

NEXT UP PARTY TIME GUYS 


	6. Bogeys party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY 🎈😈 time for Finns revenge

Kaydel is wearing her best sexy little red number she had to look perfect for Armie. Especially if he was going to make out with her at the party tonight. The dress was short and sleeveless. She put her hair up with strings hanging around her features she looked perfect. 

Rey put on just a shirt showing her midriff and a pair of skinny jeans. Kay managed to talk her into showing up at this party she begged her in fact. So she said she would make an appearance. She came down saw her sister. “Put a shawl over that dress before dad sees you Kay! Are you will not get out of this house!” Kaydel rolled her eyes and went to get a shawl to cover herself up. 

Thats when there was a Knock on the door. It was 7:00 her father went to answer it. Rey looked at him standing beside her father. “Wha..” he didn’t let her finish. “Oh I know I’m early.” She signed “whatever I’m driving.” She went out. Ben grinned and followed. Amy showed up with Diane and Kay leaving kaydel kissing her dad bye. 

As they left. 

At bogeys residence

It started out peaceful boring yuppie party with Sherrie and cigars. Until kegs were brought in and bogeys huge sound system was started. More and more people came. Dancing and people making out in different areas. 

Finn and Poe showed up. Finn trying to make moves on different girls but most of them called him dork. That’s when hux showed up as well. Got close to rey because she immediately separated herself from Ben. “Well Hey rey Where is your sister?” Rey looked at him annoyed “look stay away from my sister okay.” Hux looked her over leeringly making her sick to her stomach. “Ohhh babydoll I’ll stay away but can she!” He bit his lip and leaned close breathing her in she pushed him away.

Much later she saw kay with hux his arm around her waste. “Hey kay I have to talk to you about him.” Kay rolled her eyes “ugh leave me alone rey and for once be normal and not a loser!” Rey got upset at that. Hux only wanted two things one was to get revenge on her for not giving him what he wanted years ago which was her virginity she almost did as foolish as she was! The other to take her sisters innocence and ruin her! 

She saw the drinks tray and took the first drink. Kay never does listen to her anyway! 

Ben saw the whole thing immediately walked up when rey took the vodka shot. “Rey what are you doing?” Rey looks at him defiantly “getting trashed man isn’t that what you do at a party!” Then she takes another and downs it looking straight into his eyes. 

Poe catches up to kaydel who was looking incredible “you look umm incredible” He told her sweetly. Kay looks at anyone but him. “Oh umm thank you” then pushes Amy in front of him quickly “oh umm you know Amy right why don’t you two spend time together.” Thats when hux comes up and puts his arm around her waste “come with me babe some couple is about to break up.” She looks at poe “well umm I will see you later.”

Poe looks at her his heart feels like it is starting to break she wanted hux the whole time. Later he told finn. He pats his shoulder.

Hux started talking mostly about himself and his money showing off which was making kaydel realize what a loser hux was. She made her excuses to leave early. She blew Poe off for a guy she made up in her head. 

Poe looked at her hurt she quickly turned to Amy “I...I’m ready to leave now!” Amy said “well me and Diane aren’t so you will have to find another ride!” They said snottily “bitches!” She whispered to herself. 

When she ran into poe. He turned around avoiding her. “Umm poe” She said in a tiny voice. He stopped and turned “can you give me a ride home.” He signed annoyed. “Fine” they went to his vehicle got in and headed out.

Rey kept drinking ben kept following she took another shot. “Hey sweetheart why don’t I take this one.” He took the drink from her. She took it back “no this one is mine!” She drank it down quick. Swaying her cheeks red. She was three sheets to the wind. 

Thats when hux was in front of him “dude how did you get her to do it!” Thats when music came on. And Rey was on the table dancing. Hux looked at him patting his shoulders “woo! You see this!” And joined the rest. Oogling her while she does a surprisingly good table dance that’s when he immediately goes to get her down. 

“Come on rey come down off the table.” He says. He ignores the boos he gets. That’s when she hits her head hard on the chandelier. And falls he catches her, picks her up and carries her out of the party. 

He was worried he needed her to stay awake. He sets her down on a bench “Rey sweetheart I need you to stay awake please do not sleep!” He says grabbing her face and looking into her eyes. “Sleep in goood!” She says “no sweetheart not if you have a concussion it’s not.” Then she passes out. “No no no rey stay awake please stay awake sweetheart.” He says stroking her face as she opens her eyes. 

She looks at him “you know ben solo you really are not that bad looking you have pretty eyes” She says smiling the smile making her even more beautiful. 

He smiles back but then she promptly vomits on his shoes. He sets beside her on the bench stroking her hair signing their moment over. 

Earlier at the party Poe come up calling everything off because kaydel wanted hux the whole time which didn’t surprise him in the least. But he had no intention of stopping anything with rey, he had finally got to where he could get her, he wanted her. He liked her and he was attracted to her had been for a long time. 

Poe brought her home “here we are you can leave now” he told her bitterly. Kaydel bowed her head. “Yes” she said quietly. That’s when poe turned to her. “You know I really liked you! Did you know you were called spoiled and Vapid and I....I defended you! Because I thought you were sweet and pretty but they were r...” Thats when she kisses him much to both of their surprise he kisses her back. 

They break apart she looks down blushing then smiles. And gets out of the vehicle and walks up her driveway. His excitement cannot be contained he grins from ear to ear. And drives home. 

Ben drives her back after making sure she’s alright. “Thank you Ben for looking out for me.” Ben just smiles. “You have changed why is that rey if you mind me asking” Ben asked. She looked down and smiled a little. “I had at one point thought about what others thought way to much and it was to my own detriment why should I live up to other people’s expectations instead of my own I realized I guess not that many liked me being me!” She shrugged.

Then she smiled looking at him “one of them being my dad as well.” He laughs “who does he want you to be like.” She says in as light of an imitation as her younger sister as she can. “Kaydel!” He laughs. “Look I know everyone seems into your sister but she seems not as cool as you rey.” 

She looks at him and bends forward and presses her lips to his. He wants so much to kiss her back to draw her in his lap and kiss her taste her but she is still buzzing from drinking a lot so he forces himself to push her away. “Wha...” Rey says a puzzled look on her face. “We can do this again maybe when there is not alcohol involved!” 

Her mouth opens she gets angry and leaves out of his truck immediately. Goes up her driveway not looking back at him.

He closes his eyes great he thought. Just great! He thought. Now she’s pissed!

NOTES

ITS REYLO SO I ADDED A KISS 💋 HAD TOO LOL BUT MY BEN IS A GENTLEMAN 


	7. Don’t want to do this anymore

He no longer wanted the money, it wasn’t about that, it started out partly about that he had been wanting reys attention since the ninth grade. But he was really beginning to fall for her and fall hard. He didn’t want to hurt her and if she found out someone paid him to date her it would hurt her and him as well. 

He never knew what went on with her and Armitage hux other then they had been in item for a month in ninth grade. It was not long after Marie connix took off with some guy and never returned he suspected it was the reason their father Stephan connix was like he was with the girls. 

Hux comes up smiling like the little shit he is it makes ben want to punch him. He takes out his wallet looks around “here is a 100 dollars for getting rey to come to the party and act like an human!” He looks at it and him and gives it back. “You know what I’m not playing your game no more I’m done!” Hux desperately goes on “now hold up a minute” puts out another hundred he looks at him his jaw ticking “no hux I’m done!” 

“Alright alright!” He pulls out two more hundred dollars. Making it a total of 400. Ben signs and takes it. Hux winks. “You get some solo! I get some!” With that he walks away. Ben looks at the money as if he could wish it away and closes his eyes. 

Rey had talked to him at one point while at bogeys party before she got upset and drunk! That she thought about starting her own band. He remembered _oh yeah can you sing? He asked she smiles grabs bogeys guitar and plays well actually sings a song she knows her voice is very good actually. He claps and says wow rey connix I never knew who had such talent. Then she looks and sees her sister with hux and makes her excuses to him._

Rey is in Morgan’s class. Everyone is looking at her. “Dance for me babe!” One guy says. She rolls her eyes. Ugh she thinks she did table dance didn’t she! Then hux saunters in “what do we owe you for the dance babygirl” Hux says leaning close being disgusting she shoves him away. 

The teacher tells them to shut up and class proceeds with an assignment to do a report on a story they pick. Rey loved that assignment. For once it was a good class.

She actually thought ben solo liked her but once she kissed him he was repulsed by her it almost made her cry. Years ago Armitage acted like he really liked her at the time her mother are at least the closest she had to a mother left both her and her sister had left them without a care! She had thought a lot of what others thought of her catered to what they wanted her to be much like what kaydel was doing now! She didn’t want to think about hux and what he did to her! 

No guy in that town are school wanted her when she was being herself not even ben solo even though he had said...that she was cool he didn’t mean it he was just like them all an asshole! 

She went to the library to do some research for who she wanted to do her paper on. 

Ben saw her and followed her. She looked at him irritated “what do you want!” She said. “Have you seen the book jane eyre I’ve lost my copy” Ben asked his eyebrows. Raised. She scowled and gave him a mean look. As she walks around the books. He confronts her “I’d like to know what’s got your panties in a twist sweetheart.” Ben says his voice husky as he stands close to her. 

She looks up at him “don’t think that you had any affect on my panties! Solo!” He leans closer looking into her eyes making her catch her breath. Her body feeling warm tempting her to just slam her lips on his but she doesn’t he doesn’t want her! She thinks which makes her want to cry! “What do I have an affect on then rey!” He says softly his eyes glancing at her lips. She puts her chin up stubbornly her shrews tongue comes out “other then my upchuck reflux nothing ben!” With that she slams a copy of jane eyre on his chest and leaves. 

He looks at her as she walks out and at the book. Fuck he was tempted to kiss her pick her up against the bookshelves and kiss her hard prove to her that he wants her he’s never wanted anyone shit he thought! To be honest he’s had opportunities to have sex before because of who’s son he was. But he has never taking any of those girls up on those offers. 

Hes only had sex once with a girl last year it was casual she ended up with his friend bill. Mindy they were happy plus she was still his friend. He just took what she offered. But rey he wanted her badly had for years there was just never an opportunity until hux offered to pay him. But he did not want the money just her! Rey! 

He secretly followed her to a store where there was a guitar he remembered the party. She smiled a little. As he saw her try it at the music store. Then walked away. He would find a way to get her to forgive him. She loved music.

The next day during gym

Ben was setting at the bleachers with poe and finn. When rey was at soccer practice the ball got kicked on purpose towards them almost hitting him in particular she gave him a pissed look! “Man what happened!” Poe said. “You got her to that party things were going well right!” He said with his hands up in the air. Ben looked at him. “Yeah well after it got complicated and I was a gentleman Poe! Besides I thought you wanted out!” Poe blushed and smiled “well that was before she kissed me.” Ben just smiled “well congratulations man.” He patted Poe’s back poe smiles back and says “thanks”.

Much later he thought about it.

It was a risk but for her he was willing to take that risk. 

He paid the head of the school band every bit of the 400 hux gave him glad to be rid of it to get them to do the old song I love you baby! Rey loved older music like Stephan connix her father. 

Rey was out on the field when she heard it. The song she used to dance to with her dad. And a deep very nice voice singing it. That’s when she saw him. Ben solo. Dancing and singing I love you baby. She laughed with the other girls. Her heart melting. The way he looked at her with heat and light in his chocolate brown eyes. 

She laughed harder when security got to him. Especially when he hit one of them on the butt. Ben solo wanted her he actually wanted her. Why else would he do this. 

Ben was setting in detention bored. He knew the risks but anything for rey that smile was worth it. He perked up when he saw rey walk in. “Hey coach Ryan!” 

“I Umm figured on something on how to win the game sir a plan!” Ryan looked at her. “Oh yes well we can talk about it after detention another time!” Rey said “no I Umm think we need to talk now sir! To show you my plan!” She looks quickly at Ben hints at him to sneak out he eases out of his seat. 

Ryan looks at her weirdly “okay I’ll bite what is this plan.” Rey says “oh umm distraction they are going our way but we do something to distract them and we score boom we win!” Ryan says “yes okay but what do we do to distract them!” He almost turns and sees Ben sneaking out. When she turns him quickly towards her and raises her shirt up the coaches eyes widen his mouth drops open!

Bens eyes widen right before he is out the room. Rey is red in the face so are the rest of the students in detention as well as the coach! “Umm well I will go now and show the plan to someone else!” After that she quickly walks away.

Ben almost laughs out loud when he’s on the way out rey text him and tells him to meet her outside. His girl is something wow also she has nice breast small and perfect.

Much later they go on the duck boats. Ben decides not to let rey know he saw her flash coach Ryan to sneak him out of detention. “I’m sorry ben about that night of bogeys party you were just trying to be a gentleman I misinterpreted it” she said. Ben just smiles “it’s fine rey” he changed the subject “so how did you get me out of detention?”

He asked with his eyebrows raised smirking. 

Rey blushed Ben found her charming when she blushed “I dazzled him with my Umm wit!” He laughed “oh yeah I’m sure!” 

Then he spotted a paint ball range. “Hey you up for it connix!” He said flirtatious challenge in his voice. She grinned looking him over coyly “oh yeah! Solo your going down!” 

They entered and had fun chasing each other with paint balls hitting eachother laughing. She was laughing hiding behind things he got close like he would kiss her then hit her over the head with a paint ball. She laughed. Did the same to him.

Then he grabbed her dragged her underneath him threw their goggles away. And touched her face tenderly and kissed her deeply. Like he wanted to like he had been wanting to. She responded slowly putting her arms around his neck their tongues dueling then she reaches in her pocket and smashes a paint ball on his head. He laughs grabs her and picks her up kisses her again she kisses back eagerly. 

NOTES

YAY OUR COUPLE IS GOOD FOR NOW 


	8. Getting to know each other

Ben could not get enough of her. She was everything he could ever want. “Okay” she said. “Last summer San Quentin!” She was grinning her eyebrows raised. He laughed “never been I did juvi for a bit for drug possession before moving here with my uncle while in ninth.” She looked at him “oh wow so that’s why you don’t talk to your parents much.” 

He looks at her and says honestly and softly “yes” she goes to him and sets next to him kisses him softly in comfort. He hugs her. Then she changes the subject. “So what did you do last summer and I know the porn career is a lie!” She says laughing. Then he smirks. “Is it?” He questions jokingly. 

They both laugh. “Look all I did last summer was hang around my uncles lake house.” She laughs really. “So umm no dating Taylor Swift.” He purses his lips “wellll!” She hits him. He grabs her close and kisses her. 

Kaydel and Poe are happy he takes her to a small French place. She actually has a great time that’s where he finally asks her to the prom. She’s overjoyed and says yes. They kiss before she walks up the driveway. Everything is falling into place because it seems that rey and hitting it off with that guy ben. That and kaydel has successfully avoided the insufferable asshole Armitage Hux. Funny how much her sister was right about him.

The next day at school

Kaydel was at archery practice when hux managed to find her. She used to love his smell and attention now he just stunk of overcompensating loser. “So babe I was thinking about prom and I’ll be coming to pick you up at say 8!” She signed her bow accidentally hitting Ryan in his ass.

It distracted her a minute but then her attention was back on hux. “Look you know the rule rey doesn’t go I don’t armitage!” Hux steps in her space touching his grimy hands up and down her arms as he stares at her breast “oh she’s going I assure you babygirl!” He winks as he saunters away. She shakes rubbing her arms as if rubbing his touch away ugh how had she ever found him cute ugh!

Armitage gave ben 300 dollars this should cover everything for prom be sure to show rey a good time hux says winking. Ben looks at the money. “You know what take your money hux I don’t want it I’ll take rey and not say anything but not for money I’m tired of this!” Ben slams the money back in huxs chest and walks away. 

He goes to Luke who sets with chewie drinking a beer his dad is their to visit. He comes in looks at Han Solo “let me guess another fight dad!” Han drinks. “Yeah you know how spirited your mother is.” Ben rolls his eyes. Luke is smoking a joint. 

“What’s this i here about you and this girl rey connix?” Han ask. Ben looks at him nonchalantly says “what about it.” 

Luke takes a puff of his joint and passes it to chewie. “He’s taking her out tonight.” 

“Well bring her by here then son.” Han says. Ben just shrugs gets up and goes to get ready. 

He meets rey at the movies “wow she says looking him over.” He’s wearing a black t shirt and black jeans. “Don’t you clean up nice.” She says smiling. He smiles looking her over she is in skinny jeans and a halter top “so do you.” She smiles and lets him take her in his arms and kiss her. 

They watch the movie or more make out then watch the movie. He’s kissing her neck and her lips she’s kissing back. That’s when he whispers “you know you really are something rey it’s not everyday you find a girl that will flash somebody to get you out of detention!” She goes beat red and hits him he chuckles then pulls her close and kisses her she kisses back.

After the movie is over he’s kissing her at her doorstep “go to the prom with me” He says breathlessly. She stiffens and says “no” he steps back. “Why not rey.”

”because it’s stupid and outdated that’s why!” She says. “Rey he says it’s just a dance that’s all please it will be something no one would expect you to be at.” She looks at him narrows her eyes. “Why are you asking me this ben?” He looks at her getting irritated “I just want to spend time with you and dance with you rey that’s all!” She steps back from him. 

“What’s in this for you!” He puts his hands up “nothing! Okay I just want to show you a good time! Okay!” She gets angry and walks in slamming the door! Ben runs his fingers through his hair frustratedly!

Later kay finds out “why did you tell Ben no!” Rey looks at her “because it’s a tradition I don’t believe in!” Kaydel looks at her tears in her eyes “did you know I got asked by poe to the prom rey and I can’t go because you don’t feel like it!” She ran to her room.

Later rey went to Kay’s room “I thought you liked hux.” She said softly setting in her sisters vanity chair. Kaydel set up on her bed wiping her tears “I did but I quickly found out what a self centered shit he was!” Rey laughed “did hux ever tell you about why I hate him so much kay.” She looked at her “no” Rey took a breath. “Did he ever tell you that we dated!” 

Kay looked at her in disbelief “yeah right” rey looked at her silently. “Hold on you dated him!” 

“Yeah I’m ninth for about a month!” Her mouth dropped open. “How is that I didn’t know this! And why I mean you hate him!” 

“Now I do I thought he was sooo like super hot then!” Kay looked at her in shock. “What happened?” 

“Well hux pretended to like me be genuine about it, it was not long after mom left so I was angry at the world and thought about starting a real relationship with him he made it seem like I was the only one for him and I almost gave my virginity to him until I found out I was a bet with his rich friends that he would take my virginity and then dump me when I found out before he could you know I confronted him and he dumped me! I told him if he told anyone that we ever went out that I would reveal to everyone how small his dick is!” 

Rey laughed at that!

Much later after seeing kay like that she decided to meet ben at the prom. She was only going for her sister.

Her father fussing and saying “oh god it’s starting!” Kaydel kissed him on the cheek. “Nothing is starting daddy we are just going to dance and kiss, have fun that’s all.” 

Rey just smiled. As she saw poe pick kay up. “You look amazing” Poe says giving kay a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’m leaving now daddy!” Her dad interrupts “rules” he looks at poe. “No groping, just kissing, no ritual animal slaughters of any kind! Oh god I’m giving them ideas! Also I know every cop in town bucko!” Kaydel just drags Poe away who looks more then scared of mr connix.

Rey leaves and drives her car over. 

Finn asked rose the other day. Letting her make his outfit.

He found he liked rose she was cute and actually liked him. 

The music was actually good. Rey was pleasantly surprised. Wow the prom committee had taste. She was wearing a pretty blue spaghetti strap dress and shawl. And her hair up.

Ben come up putting his arms around her. “Hey you clean up nice.” He said huskily. She smiled and leaned against him and then turned in his arms looking him up and down. “You do too ben solo.” 

He hugs her and then they take each other’s hand. “Shall we.” Ben says as he pretends to bow at her hand. She laughs “why sir we shall” she bows. He laughs as they walk down the stairs. 

She looks over at Rose who is dancing with Finn. 

kaydel with poe who are dancing with their heads together.

She looks up at Ben who’s looking at her like she’s the only one in the world. Until she hears a familiar sound of her favorite band. Her mouth drops open. And she sees the singer. Singing her favorite song. “I called in some favors rey” Ben says softly. “Oh my god!” He holds her close as they dance she kisses him. He smiles against her sweet lips. He loves her.

Hux goes to pick up kaydel. Stephan answers the door. “Why hello mr konnix im here for kaydel!” He looks at him no expression and shuts the door in his face. Hux looks for her in the house what the hell! He thinks.

After the dancing kaydel stops to take a break and go to the bathroom to make sure she didn’t sweat her make up off. She was having the time of her life. She was going to continue to see poe because he got into a college near her. She had a boyfriend everything was great. Plus she had actually never seen rey so happy ben solo was perfect for her sister. 

Thats when Diane came in “Hey what are you doing here?” Kaydel asked in shock. Diane looked at her with a snotty little smirk “oh you didn’t think you were the only fifteen year old that got invited to the prom are you, armitage just picked me up.” She said with a mean smile. “Congratulations because your more then welcome to him.” Kaydel said. 

Diane looked offended “FYI you were just a bet kay he was going to nail you tonight then dump you like yesterday’s trash” she said meanly. Kaydel turned “What!” With that she walked quickly out!

He was dancing with rey But hux came and interfered “hey! Solo I expected results from our transactions ,I didn’t pay you to take out rey so kay could end up with weasel dick!” 

Rey heard that and stopped dancing she looked up at Ben disbelieving but the truth was in his eyes. 

“Nothing in it for you huh!” She quickly walked away. “Hey solo I’m talking to you!” Hux said grabbing Bens arm. He grabbed hux by his shirt and threw him down and went after rey. 

Finn danced towards Poe with rose “the shit has hit the fan!” He pointed towards hux. 

Then went to hux “hey buddy!” Finn said. Trying to not cause a scene. Hux yells “get away from me dork! You screwed me for this needle dick!” 

“Alright that’s enough!” Poe said “your an ass hux!” He pushed him away after he hit finn. With rose nealing next to finn. “Are you Alright!” Finn looks at her. “I’m fine used to it.” She kissed him he wasn’t used to that but he could get used to it.

Hux knocks Poe down “oh come on you bitch get up!” Thats when someone turns him around and knocks him in the mouth. “Oww! Kay I’m doing a company picture with my dad tomorrow!” 

“Thats for my sister!” She knees him in the balls “and that’s for me you son of a bitch!” 

Then she goes to help poe up. “You okay?” She asks softly. He smiles at her proud. “Yes” she helps him up and they leave hux on the ground in pain. 

“I knew this was a set up! You were paid to date me by the one person I hate you son of a bitch I thought you were different but your just like all these other guys at this awful school I hate every one of you!” Rey said angry and hurt trying not to cry. “No rey please I did take money at the start but I...I wanted your attention I did it to get your attention you were so unapproachable! Rey please I love you rey he chokes and grabs her kissing her she responds for second then pushes him away. 

She runs from him. 

Kaydel is standing with Ben So is poe and finn also rose. Ben sets on the table his head in his hands. He’s screwed up badly his heart aching. 

He later goes home. “Hey so where is this rey son.” Han says. Ben looks at him trying to hold back tears “I screwed up dad.” 

Thats when he tells han the whole thing. 

Han whistles “wow you really did screw up!” Ben laughs sadly “yeah”.

“But this girl sounds like a winner plus she sounds like she would forgive you if you as you say really love her!” Ben looks at him. 

“I do dad I am crazy about her.” Han grins “after you grovel at her feet I’d like to meet her.” 

Ben smiles a little. 

NOTES 

I WILL NOT DO THE PEOM BECAUSE I DONT REMEMBER ALL THE WORDS BUT BEN WILL DO SOMETHING FOR REY TO FORGIVE HIM 


	9. Ben and rey

Kaydel walks over to her. “Hey” She says softly. “Hi” she says closing her book. “Look I know ben was wrong in taking money to go out with you rey, but me and poe has looked into this and you really were unapproachable by every guy in the school you were undatable I don’t think he felt he had a choice but to do that just to be able to be near you.” 

Kay walked away after saying that with poe putting an arm around her.

Rey put her head against the patio bench, kay was right she was awful a shrew!

Her dad approached. “You know fathers don’t like it when their daughters grow up make their own decisions it means we become spectators.” Rey looks at him “dad what are you talking about.” 

He shrugged and took a breath “You start Sarah Lawrence after graduation I’ve already sent them a check.” Rey smiled hugging her dad. “It’s a good thing kaydel let’s me still play a few innings huh.” Rey laughs “yeah dad.” 

Rey finishes her report and turns it in. 

When she walks out to her car and sees it a guitar. She takes a breath. “Oh my god.” Then she feels him behind her “you bought this.” 

“Yeah this asshole paid me to date this girl you know plus I took some from my savings as well!” She stands there and smiles a little. “Oh he did huh. That’s kind of low!” Ben looks at her. “Problem was...” he walks close. “The guy was already interested in the girl he just wanted an excuse to get close to her.” He said softly. 

“You really did, didn’t you Ben.” He slowly drew her close. “Rey I’m truly sorry for taking money to go out with you but I would have done anything to get a chance to get close to you I love you rey.” 

“Do you know about hux, Ben what happened why I despise him so much.” Bens jaw tightened a little as he drew her closer.

“Yes your sister told me.” 

She hugs him close “I love you” She whispers. He smiles. “That’s all I needed to here rey.”

Then he kisses her. 

Much later Poe and Kay invite them sailing. 

With Finn and rose.

They each look out ben behind her holding her close. She smiles they both look over her sister kaydel is content with poe. 

Finn and rose are kissing. 

Ben draws her in his lap and kisses her “I love you so much rey.” 

Rey smiles “me too”.

He has tamed the shrew. Not to mention NYU, Sarah Lawrence was the other choice of college for him. He chose Sarah Lawrence. 

He made some calls and they would be leaving together for college. 

Graduation

They were happy to throw up hats. Rey graduated with honors. Before that she meant uncle Luke and his father han. Luke was cool they both smoked weed with luke. 

Also she gave her virginity to Ben he kissed her passionately licking down her throat making her breathless, he cupped her breast rubbing her nipples to peaks she moans his mouth goes on them and he licks them. Rey leans into him. “Ben oh my.” They are in his bedroom.

Luke is somewhere high not paying attention. 

Then ben kisses her again he loves her pretty pink mouth his tongue plunders. She moves on him as he takes off her shirt. Her breast are small so she’s not wearing a bra. He pulls back long enough to take his shirt off. Then he eagerly unbuckles reys jeans she gets up long enough to pull them off with her panties. Ben only is in his underwear. 

“Oh my ben you really have a nice body” rey says smirking before jumping on him. He picks her up smiling as he lays her on the bed kissing her again. His mouth going to her jaw then her throat, then her breast and lower to her belly button then between her legs where she stiffens and nearly bucks him off then moans as he licks her and sucks her clit she nearly screams her climax as he continues her hand go over her mouth until she cums over his face and bucks into his face. 

He smiles raises up pulls her hand away from her mouth and kisses her. She taste herself that’s when she almost yanks his underwear off.

He pulls them off slips on a condum and slowly enters her.

He hits her hymen and pushes through she stiffens a little but only feels a little burning. He stills for a minute then moves deep inside her they both moan she meets every thrust. Until they both cum. He spills inside the condum. He lays on her breast satisfied both grinning. 

Rey was smiling at the memory as she took her diploma. Hux set there sporting another black eye apparently he had messed around with the wrong guys sister! They laughed at that. Kay sat cheering both for rey and her boyfriend poe.

Rey jumped on Ben while in her graduation gown kissing him. He smiled “mmmmh I love you sweetheart.” Han and Luke looking on grinning. 

Han sent pictures to Liea of Bens graduation Liea set at her desk and smiled proud. Plus there was a picture of Ben and a girl rey as well. Apparently her son got himself a girlfriend. She was proud of him. 

Rey said goodbye to her dad and kaydel hugging them both Poe standing to the side. Ben was waiting next to a black trans Am he had fixed up. Waiting for her. Smiling with his sunglasses on. 

Poe walked over to kay pulling her in his arms she hugged him back.

Rey took her bags and Ben helped put them in the car as he then took her in his arms kissing her. Stephan just smiles in tears. Finally letting his rey go. 

Then they got in the car heading out to New York. 

End 

NOTES

HOPE I DID ALRIGHT WITH THIS I DID MAKE A LITTLE DIFFERENT BUT I ADDED SMUT HEY GUYS REYLO

FELT THE END NEEDED A LITTLE MORE GUYS


End file.
